pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewis Hamilton (Car)
thumb|300px|right'Lewis Hamilton '''is a character in Cars 2''. ''Cars 2'' Lewis Hamilton, the famously sleek and seriously fast #2 Grand Touring Sports champion, has been a determined and winning racer for nearly his entire young life. Like all youngster cars, Lewis spent his childhood going to school, taking karate lessons and winning the British Karting Championship by the age of 10. Today, the celebrated native Brit continues to bring an exceptional work ethic and soft-spoken confidence to the race course where his extraordinary achievements speak for themselves via a spotless track record on the junior and professional circuits. With his striking metallic black and yellow paint scheme, Lewis will represent Great Britain at the World Grand Prix. He also carries the flag of Grenada, home to his family who emigrated to Britain in the 1950s. His unrivaled technical skills, natural speed ability, and cool, karate-inspired attitude make him a powerful contender too. In the film he talks with Lightning McQueen and Jeff Gorvette when they arrive in Tokyo. He is then seen at the race. When the pileup of cars starts during the Italy race, Hamilton and Gorvette stop to avoid being hit and are the only racers to be able to do so. Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Hometown: Hertsfordshire, England *Top Speed: 190 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 3.4 seconds *Engine Type: DOHC V-8 *Horsepower: 575 Trivia *Lewis is based on, named after, and voiced by the real British Formula One Driver, Lewis Hamilton. Hamilton chose the car’s final black and yellow paint scheme for the car in the movie.Cars UK and Ireland Facebook Wall Photos‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *Lewis is modeled after a McLaren MP4-12C GT3. * Originally, Lewis was to be named Lewis Revington.Pixar Weekend, Star Tours Grand Opening Ceremony He had a the same grayish paint job and wheel trims as the final design of Prince Wheeliam (It seems that the gray color was chosen after the colors of the McLaren racing teamCars vira hacia el espionaje). He was also racing for England solely. Sights of this first design can be seen in the first official trailer. *Lewis' crew chief is a car of the same model as Bob Cutlass, named Bruce Boxmann. *Lewis' diecast has an error. On the rubber tires diecast, he has rubber tires and a tooth gap. On the diecast launcher, he has plastic tires but '''NO '''tooth gap. The diecast he has plastic tires and a tooth gap. Also the Tokyo Victory 7-Pack, he has a gap with plastic tires. Gallery Cars-2-Concept-Art-68.jpg Lewis char pose.png jeff lewis lightning.png|Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen lewis hamilton concept art.jpg|Concept Art M-c2-118.jpg|Lewis and Jeff braking before the crash in Porto Corsa. Cars 2 lewis and jeff radiator springs.jpg|Jeff and Lewis racing in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Die-casts S1-lewis-hamilton.jpg|Lewis Hamilton die-cast 51t3bIF2VCL.jpg|Lewis Hamilton Pit Stop Launcher 6235551856_fe679fcaf4.jpg|Rubber Tire die-cast References H., Lewis